Van Pelt
Van Pelt is the primary antagonist of the children's film, Jumanji, and the related animated television series. A hunter based on the father of the main protagonist, Van Pelt is a ruthless killer who nonetheless has a sense of honor and maturity. He is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Live Action Events Van Pelt first enters into the war in the live-action universe. Lord Cutler Beckett hires him to kill the deadly Sanderson Sisters: members of the White Witch's alliance. Van Pelt wastes no time tracking them down, but the leader, Winnie, throws off his aim by forming a sword out of magic and blasting it at him. Van Pelt survives, but the sisters turn his body into dust. This does not kill Van Pelt, but, instead, it sends him into the second dimension: the animated universe. Collecting Some Furs Van Pelt quickly adapts to his environment and searches for some animals to kill. He encounters the malevolent gorilla, Tublat, and his gorilla tribe. Van Pelt shoots two of the apes as they try to attack him, but Tublat knocks him aside. Just as the gorilla is about to bash his head in with a rock, Van Pelt shoots Tublat into some river rapids. Working with Others During his time in the animated universe, Van Pelt strikes up an alliance with Professor Ibsen. When Xanatos hires Van Pelt, the hunter convinces him to hire Ibsen as well. In an ensuing battle with Norton Nimnul, Van Pelt sics a group of angry dogs onto the scientist; they promptly tear through the scientist's jugular, killing him. Ibsen and Van Pelt then celebrate their victory. Non Disney Villains Tournament Man or Wolf? Van Pelt travels with his trusted husky, Steele, to a small town terrorized by the wolf, Scar Snout. Upon arrival, Van Pelt finds himself knocked off a cliff by Scar Snout. Clinging on for dear life, he watches Steele wrestle Scar Snout and lose. Van Pelt manages to get back up and shoot Scar Snout; when Steele finally recovers, the gracious Van Pelt offers him some warm sausages. A Killer CatholicCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:NDvDCVW ContestantsCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:1995 introductionsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Lord Cutler Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Lord Culter Beckett's AllianceCategory:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Living charactersCategory:The Joker and The Shredder Alliance from T.V. Show Villains TournamentCategory:Presumed deceased charactersCategory:Xanatos's AllianceCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Maxim Horvath Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Dimensional TravelersCategory:The Colonel Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:RivalsCategory:Jumanji VillainsCategory:CharactersCategory:Villains Van Pelt later joins Iscariot, a group of radical Catholics intent upon world domination. The faction soon finds itself beset upon by the Homunculi, a dangerous group of demons. When Cortez, a member of Iscariot, is killed by Envy, one of the Homunculi, Van Pelt rushes to help, saving Inspector Javert from meeting a similar fate. He shoots Envy, while it is in disguise, in the throat, leaving the monster for dead. The creature gets up and lashes out against Van Pelt, knocking the hunter aside. Right before Envy can deal the finishing blow, Van Pelt reveals a concealed pistol and shoots the Homunculus back. Van Pelt manages to recover and reload his shotgun, blasting at his foe with all he has got. Envy, unable to keep up with Van Pelt's assault, flees, leaving Van Pelt and Alexander Anderson to track him down. The New World While tracking down Envy, Van Pelt ends up captured by Dante, the master of the Homunculi. Soon joining him are Javert and the Colonel, who were trying to rescue him. Dante sacrifices a baby before them, teleporting all three to the live-action universe. Javert soon captures Prince Charming, a fellow dimensional traveler from the CGI universe; Van Pelt and his allies force Charming to reveal how he got to the live-action realm. Content with his answer, they keep him as a prisoner. Cartoon Villains War Category:The Iscariot Organization Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Stromboli's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:McLeach's Hunting Party in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:Vs Scar